Mercenary Friction
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Another day of fighting leads to another battle of words between Hector and Farina, which leads to Farina getting into trouble, with Hector having to help her twice in one day. Rated T for some swearing and some violence.


**Mercenary Friction, by Mr-Mikul  
**

This is one of my few pov stories that i've done. So it may need a bit of work to improve. But as for the story; I've always enjoyed the Hector/Farina pairing. It tends to be really funny (IMO funnier than any Lyn/Hector pairing, even funnier than Hector/Florina) and it gives some character development towards Farina. So this pairing isn't written enough so I thought I'd give it a shot.

* * *

I sighed as I brushed out the sweat and my short blue hair out of my eyes.

Today was another day of fighting with Hectors Legion, but today was the day that Hector and his merry band launched an attack at the Dragon's Gate and take down Nergal once and for all. It looked to be a day of hard work.

I didn't think that this assignment would take so long, and it's been scarier and exciting than I could have imagined. Still, when this adventure is finished I'll be more famous than, and with Lord Hectors beaming reference I'll start making more money than I ever have. Then I really will be the finest mercenary that money can buy. The idea of being the most famous Pegasus Knight brings a small smile to my face.

Still, this fighting is getting a bit tiring. But when I glanced at Lord Eliwood and Hector, it seems that they'll never wear themselves out from this fighting. Geez, how can they keep this pace up? I do see a couple of Swordmasters and a Druid. May as well make myself useful. I swiftly dive and take out the Druid with a spear in the back, and while Eliwood has one Swordmaster distracted, I take on the other one with my own Killer Lance. He's fast, but nowhere near good enough to beat me and falls dead quickly. Still, there's another hundred morphs to take out around here.

"Hey Farina! Take a moment to rest will you? Eliwood and I will handle the Nomad Troopers over the river." Hector bellowed at me. He's a bit rough, but he's not a bad sort of employer.

"Good idea, but I'll be close by in case you need help." I called back.

"Hey, this is me we're talking about here. I won't need help anytime soon." Bloody stubborn man, it's that side of him that tends to tick me off. Our occasional verbal fights are becoming legendary in our group, because we seem to get on each other's nerves way too easily. This of course amuses the tactician Mark endlessly. Makes me think of when I met that unusual guy.

"_Welcome to the Legion Farina. I'm Mark the tactician that directs the battles that we've been through."_

"_Thanks. I'll work to make sure that I'm worth every penny that you used to hire me. Mark grinned at me, like he saw right through my sales pitch. Not looking good so far. "So what can you tell me about where this band is going?"_

"_Right now we're looking for an item called the Fire Emblem on behalf of the queen of Bern. Have you heard of it?" His eyes looked sharply at me._

"_It's supposed to be some kind of Royal Jewel that resides in Bern. That's what I've heard from an Etrurian noble that I once worked for. It's worth millions." Mark smiled respectfully. Much better, I'll be able to impress and work here for some time._

"_You know your treasure well. It has been stolen by an organisation called the Black Fang, and we are going to recover it. As for now, I'd like for you to team up with Lord Hector."_

"_Yeah, sure. So why him?" I asked. It felt a little early to be having a work-mate._

"_Because the two of you are likely to be a formidable team on the battlefield. Your speed and resistance to magic means that you'll be able to handle the mages and sword users that give hector trouble. And his strength means that he'll be able to handle the axemen and generals you wouldn't be able to fight on your own, and he's sturdy and thick-skinned enough so that you can use him as cover against any arrows that are aimed at your Pegasus if need be." Mark explained._

"_Hey, did you just insult me there?" Hector yelled out. Mark laughed._

"_No, but you certainly seem to laugh off any arrows that are shot at you. Remember night time at the Port of Badon? Twenty ballista shots didn't even _dent _your armour. You do make for good target practice though."_

"_Thanks a lot, why the hell are you here again?" Hector teased._

"_I live to keep you and Eliwood out of trouble." Mark shot back, which Hector laughed at. What a strange noble, he's not like any Lord that I've worked for. _

"_Farina, you are dismissed for now, come back here at 7pm for some weapon exercises and training, I'd like to get you and Hector working smoothly as a unit as soon as possible."_

"_As you wish. See you both later."_

_Mark seems smart enough, and he knows how make a joke or two. I don't think I'll have any problems working with him._

That was before I realised how stubborn the both of us can be when we fight, and how easily Hector could push me off balance. without warning an arrow from an opportunistic Nomad Trooper shot past my face. Crap. I tried holding on to Murphy, but I lost balance and fell off. Thankfully I wasn't that high up, and I somehow didn't land on my butt.

"Aiiiie!"

"Ow." Oh crap. Not again, don't tell me that I managed to fall AGAIN on top of…

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Hector said. I found that he was somehow holding me bridal style, and his hands were uncomfortably close to the edge of my skirt. I jump out of his arms quickly, hoping that I'm not blushing like Florina would whenever a guy tries to get too close to her.

"S-Sorry." I said, finally fighting off my embarrassment.

"Are you ok now?" Hector said with a roll of his eyes. "Why do dim-witted Pegasus Knights keep falling on me? I swear that I'm some kind of magnet for falling…" Then I realised that he called me dim-witted! How dare he call me that!

"Hey! Who are you calling dim-witted! A mercenary has to have brains if she wants to earn a salary like mine." I said defensively.

"Excuse me!" Hector yelled out. Here we go now, another of our fights. "I was only trying to help you. Besides, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't spacing out when that Nomad Trooper tried to shoot you down." Crap, he's got me there. Don't freak out, I can outsmart Hector and get out of this gracefully.

"T-That's not true! I was just thinking about when I met Mark, and when he told me about teaming up with you. I just… lost my concentration for a moment." Lame. I'm better than this at excuses. Usually.

"See? Spacing out. When I first met you I didn't think that you were related to Florina, but your moments of spacing out like Florina shows me that you are. You're both absent minded girls." Urgh. This really gets me riled up. Can't he just leave my sister alone for once?

"Leave my sister out of this! You have no right to use my moment of spacing out to insult her!" Hector looks annoyed and ready to explode. Idiot.

"I wasn't insulting her! I just said that the two of you are both absent minded!" Hector yelled out. He sighed as well. "I just don't understand you Pegasus sisters…" I couldn't help but groan at him.

"Then why do you put up with such a 'dim-witted' Pegasus Knight then?" I say sarcastically. My hands are on my hips, so he knows that I'm considering kicking his ass right here and now, to hell with how big and strong he is.

"Because I don't want to see you getting hurt!" He yells. Whoa. I didn't actually think that Hector would say what he said. That's not like him. "Ever since you passed out from fighting too much, you've got me worried overtime about your safety!" Ah yes, ever since he saw me pass out during the siege of Castle Ostia, he's been looking out for me as best he can. It's kinda sweet of him, in a Hector-like way. Wait… did I just say that he's sweet? Since when did I think that Hector could be sweet? What is wrong with me today?

"Can't you just be more careful you mindless twit of a mercenary?" Oh, you son of a…

"Mindless twit?! Is that all I am to you? I thought for a moment that you actually cared, but you're doing this just to take save your conscience? I didn't want your help then, and I'm NOT going to want it again! Get out of my way!" I said as I gave him a rough shove while I walked over to Murphy. I am NOT going to keep talking to that arrogant, stuck up rock-head of a Lord.

"Come on Murphy, we've got a battle to fight." Murphy looked at me strangely. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm in one really bad mood, ok?" Murphy shook his head. It doesn't help when your Pegasus is laughing at you. I quickly got on his saddle.

"Don't laugh at me! I'll talk to you about it later. Move it!" As Murphy flew away I heard Hector yell out again.

"Why the hell did Mark team me up with Farina again?" I barely hear Eliwood's response.

"I'm sure that Mark didn't know that you'd fight with her so much Hector. But he may think that someone like her would encourage you towatch your manners." Hector yelled at Eliwood to shut up, but I heard Eliwood's laughter, as well as Mark's. Serves him right for being such a loud-mouthed fool.

Stupid Lord, I'll show him that I'm not just a mindless mercenary. I don't need that idiots help at all! But I do see a group of Snipers just over the mountain. A little fighting is just what I need to vent my frustrations. I'll take them out, and head back before anyone notices I'm gone.

"Murphy, we're taking out those snipers down there."

Murphy neighed uneasily.

"Yes, I know that the arrows aren't good for your wings, but I do have my Delphi Shield here. We'll be fine."

He's looking at me suspiciously. What's with him today?

"And we'll be able to out-run any reinforcements that turn up. Don't worry."

Murphy is still staring at me. Why can't he just leave me alone? I've had enough fighting for one day already.

"All right already! I'm really pissed off and I want to vent some steam!" Murphy snorted, clearly enjoying my moment of frustration. I sigh in defeat. "Can you _please _help me here?" Murphy neighs and he readies himself for a dive. Thank goodness something is going ok today.

"Thank you Murphy, I'll have an extra helping of carrots for you when we're done. Let's go!" I raised my spear in readiness as he dived down at the snipers. They're not expecting me to attack, so I get to take out two with a swipe of my spear. Huey makes another pass and I jump off and run the third one through. The last two I run at and remove their heads, making sure that they don't have a chance to get a shot off.

"Murphy! Get down here, I'm all done now!" I call out. But I see a couple of arrows flying up towards him, and I realise that I'm in some deep trouble now. I sigh as I see a general supported by two snipers striding towards me. My bloody temper is going to get myself killed one of these days. Thankfully the snipers are trying to shot down Murphy while the general fight's me on its own. This may give me a chance to get out of here alive.

I grab a Spear and throw it at the General. It hits and pierces it shoulder, but it keeps moving as if it didn't have any affect. Seeing that I have to close in I brandish my silver lance and warily edge closer towards the general. I lunge eagerly, but I don't have enough strength to get through the thicker chest armour, and it's too quick to try for a head shot. Not looking good. The general tries to slice me in half by throwing the axe it's carrying, but I'm too quick for it. I take that chance to dash and go for a head shot, but I forgot that the axe was attached to a chain. Big mistake. The general savagely yanked its arm back and before I could react the axe expertly smacked me on the back of my head with its blunt side.

I see stars and collapse. I hear my body hit the ground with a thud, but I somehow don't feel it. As I fight to stay awake I see the General walk towards me. But as it raised its axe for the kill a hand-axe comes out of nowhere and removes the arm clean off. There's only one person who could pull of one such move.

_Hector…_

I see him leap and finish off the general in one mighty stroke. Fiora and Florina fly by him and take out the snipers that were trying to shoot down Murphy. The last thing I hear before I pass out was Hector calling out:

"Get Serra here NOW! She's injured!"

Some time later I wake up uneasily to see my sister's looking at me, and I feel a bandage at the back of my head. Just behind my sisters Mark and Hector are standing by the tent's entrance. Hector looks strangely worried. It's unusual to see him like this. Fiora however is her usual worrying self while Florina looks like she's been crying again. Some thing's never change.

"F-Farina, thank goodness you're awake now." Florina said. Fiora nodded in her stern high-strung manner. Urgh, please don't start a fight again sis. We've had enough of them to last a lifetime.

"We've been worried for the last 3 hours that you've been out of it! What were you thinking when you flew off on your own without backup! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I know that sis! I messed up ok?" I screamed in frustration. Why is it that I _always _get into arguments with Fiora? It's really frustrating! "I… was feeling incredibly angry and I needed to let off some steam." Fiora rolled her eyes, but she had a slight smile.

"But if you didn't want to vent anger like that sometimes you wouldn't be the Farina I know and love. Just… be a bit more careful ok?" Phew. That's one fight avoided.

"I'll do my best not to get so riled up like an idiot. And thanks for not putting yourself through another guilt trip. You finally understand what I've been trying to tell you sis." The smile turned into a laugh as she excused herself and went back to her tent.

"I guess I am. I'll see you later Farina." I turn to face my younger sister, who looks relieved.

"And Florina, I'll be fine now. My head is feeling better and I'm in no danger, so don't cry too much ok?"

"I won't Farina." Florina said before turning and bowing before Lord Hector. "He-hector… thank you… for saving Farina." I look at Florina and realise that she's slowly getting over her fear of men. Her time here is doing her a lot of good.

"Heh, no need to be so formal, Florina. Friends help each other out when they're in trouble." Hector said confidently. Mark stepped towards Florina and spoke up.

"Well if you're feeling ok, I'll take Florina with me and leave the two of you to sort your differences again." Mark said. "Come on Florina, they've got to talk about the argument they had before." Well aren't you cleaver Mark, making an excuse to get out of our way. I wouldn't be surprised if he planned all this out.

"O-ok" Mark lead Florina out of the tent, leaving me alone with Hector.

"So why are you here still?" I ask harshly. "And why did you help me, so soon after we had _another _of our famous arguments. I'd have thought you'd want to avoid me for a while."

"Stop fighting for a moment and listen to me! Don't you get it?" Hector said grumpily. "You're a friend and you're someone I care about! I still want to help you whenever you get into trouble." He turned away somewhat, but I could see the slight flush to his face. I couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's not funny! I don't normally show this side of myself often." Hector says as my laughter gets louder.

"For all your rough manners and forward talk, you're quite a gentle hearted man. It's kinda cute." Hectors looking at me like I'm some kind of morph pretending to be me. Aww crap. I'm starting to like the guy. I'd better change the subject before the silence becomes awkward.

"Help me here could you, I'd like to go and take a walk around the campsite." I say. Hector offers his arm and I use it to slowly get on my feet. I can see the building housing the dragon's gate a short distance away from here, and the atmosphere in the camp is tense. But in a day or two, this should be finished.

"You should know though that there's a hidden building that we've found near the Dragon's gate. I'll be taking a couple of fighter's and make sure that there are no morph's hidden in there." Strange, I thought that we'd be heading straight into the final battle. "You'll have to stay behind, so get better and make sure that you're ready for the fight with Nergal. I'll be back and when I return I'll be there to help you out again." He says while giving me a confident grin. Good old Hector.

"Hector… When you get back I'll show you I'm worth every penny. And… take care of yourself now." I say as I reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek. Hector looks surprised and stops still for a moment. I wonder if I managed to make his brain freeze for a moment.

"Bloody unpredictable Pegasus Knights, you never know what they're going to do to you." Hector grumbles, but I see the big grin on his face, and I know that I've done the right thing here. I smile to myself. He's not such a bad guy after all and it… wouldn't be so bad if I got to know him better once this war is finished.

Fin

* * *

There you go. Let me know if you enjoyed this story.


End file.
